


All Things Have Been Lost

by ani725



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Horror, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani725/pseuds/ani725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed entered the house. Something wasn't right. Everything was too quiet. That's when he heard the screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Have Been Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own FMA.
> 
> I wrote this up as a prize for goddessofalchemy26 over on deviantart. She had wanted something scary so this is what I came up with. She loved it and I hope that you do too. Enjoy!

_The officer stood there in front of the house. A full moon shone, without a single cloud in sight. "Are you sure you're all right kid?"_

_Ed stood there letting the silence stretch out before him. His life was empty now. He had lost even more than he had when he was a boy._

Ed stood there frozen in terror...something wasn't right. The house was too quiet.

"Winry?" he called out. Met only by silence he ventured forward. His footsteps echoed loudly on the wooden floor. Where was everyone?

"Al? Winry? Where are you guys?" Ed called trying to keep his voice calm. There had been reports that a strange suit of armor had been roaming around Central and these thoughts popped into his head. The newspaper had said that whoever was in the armor was responsible for the deaths of at least 12 people. No one had any clues about the murderer, except that people had seen a suit of armor leaving the general area.

A small noise came from the bedroom. Ed quickly transmuted his automail into a blade to use as a weapon to defend himself. Another noise drew his attention back to the bedroom. It was a thumping, the second one louder than the first...a third thump followed, louder than the first two and this one was accompanied by a scream.

Ed shot down the hallway and threw the door open. "Winry!" he yelled as he saw the blade come down a fourth time, making the thumping noise as it crushed and broke through Winry's arm onto the floor. Blood splattered up onto the figure above her as she screamed in agony.

Cold lifeless eyes turned to look up at Ed. A familiar voice sounded hollowly from inside armor.

"Why if it isn't the little pipsqueak..." Ed was in too much shock to get upset at the insult.

"What are you doing here Barry?" Ed's voice was full of bewilderment and he repositioned his feet, taking a stance that would allow him to attack or defend as needed.

"Didn't think you'd ever see me again, did you?" His voice provided the grim smile that couldn't be physically seen on the armor. He laughed at the look Ed gave him. "No of course you didn't."

Ed took a deep breath, trying to find a way to get help and take out Barry at the same time. "I'm gonna ask you one more time. What are you doing here?"

Barry shifted his weight so that he was holding Winry's other arm down and raised his arm to swing. "Oh you know...just doing some work." His arm came down causing the blade to make a dull thwacking sound as it sliced through part of Winry's arm and into the floor. A scream echoed throughout the room and cut off abruptly as Winry passed out.

"Get away from her Barry!" Ed screamed as he charged forward.

Metal blade scraped across automail as the two tussled, Barry knocking furniture over and Ed putting holes in the walls.

Dodging another swing of the knife Ed scoffed. "Ha! Is that the best you've got?" He stuck his tongue out and ran out of the room and away from Winry. ' _I need to make this quick, Winry's already lost a lot of blood...'_  Ed thought to himself. He entered the kitchen and slid unable to stop himself before hitting the wall.

Landing face first, Ed found lukewarm liquid covering his face and the floor. He looked up to find a pool of blood leading right up to another body. "Granny!" Ed called out. He had to get up quick though since Barry was right on his heels. Once back on his feet he took another offensive stance, making him ready to attack.

Barry stopped once he hit the kitchen, just as Ed had. He however, knew what had laid in wait and avoided the mess. Another smirk sounded in his voice as he spoke to the boy. "Oh yes, I see you found my earlier work of art. You see I was working on her, when the girl came home." He gave a hearty laugh as screams that only he could hear ran through his head.

"Damn you!" Ed screamed. He clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the ground, reforming an area of the floor into a three-pronged spear. With part of the floor now gone, the table shifted and a large bang sounded as something metal fell. Ed's eyes widened as they were momentarily drawn to the object that fell and he saw what it actually was.

 _'No...'_ , came the quiet voice in his head while a blood-curdling scream tore from his throat. "You bastard! I'm going to murder you if it's the last thing I do!"

Barry stood confidently as Ed charged at him, deftly dodging the blonde and swinging his blade down.

Ed fell to the floor as he felt a sharp stinging indicating that his good arm had been hit. Blood poured profusely down his arm as it hung almost limply by his side. He turned his head to face the lifeless metal head of what was once his brother laying across the room from him. Tears filled his eyes as memories of the last time he'd faced off against Barry flooded his head. Memories of how protecting his brother, and keeping his promise to him had been the only thing to drive him forward all those years ago when he'd first lost his arm and leg.

Now he had nothing left...

Al was gone...Granny was dead too...and he'd be killed by Barry shortly too. His one arm was useless, apparently the muscle was severed by the last blow he'd suffered and something in his automail had snapped; he'd heard the crack when he landed. Even if he did somehow manage to make it through this, Winry...

 _'Oh God, Winry...she's gonna bleed to death no matter what I do. I have no way to save her.'_   Panic flooded his mind. He'd never get to tell her how he truly felt about her. Never get to see her smile again. Hear her laugh. No matter what he did she'd be gone forever.

"Get down on the ground! Now!"

Barry looked over at the new voice.

Ed managed to roll over, eyes looking in the direction of the voice too. Ed's voice was weak as he asked, "Lieutenant?" There standing in the doorway was Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang. Riza had her weapon drawn and the Colonel stood with his fingers at the ready.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, get Fullmetal out of here."

"Yes sir." She slowly backed away and helped Ed stand up keeping her concentration evenly divided between helping him walk and keeping her weapon on Barry just in case.

Once they were all out of the house, Roy surveyed the carnage wrought upon the old woman and the lifeless suit of armor. He growled in frustration as he set fire to the armor before him still carrying a soul.

Barry laughed. "Don't you remember me? I'm a soul bonded to a suit of armor! Fire won't kill me."

Roy smirked in response. "You may not be human, but the fire only has to be hot enough to burn off your blood seal."

Barry stopped short as he realized it was true. Within minutes all that remained of the once infamous Barry the Chopper was a slightly charred pile of metal.

_Outside of what was once considered his second home, Ed stood. It was a clear night. Almost blasphemous in the sense that Ed had no one left now._

_Al and Granny had both died before he'd gotten there. Winry had bled to death shortly after her arm had been cut off. Even if help had been right there as it happened there would have been no way to save her._

_All the officers who had shown up with the Colonel had given their condolences at Ed's loss and at the terrible ordeal he'd just gone through. Not that any of it mattered._

_He was forever alone now._


End file.
